


Missing

by jellyfishline



Series: Asleep in My Arms [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby Winchesters, Dean POV, Gen, Grief, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishline/pseuds/jellyfishline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has glitter all over his hands and a glittery card in his back pocket, because he couldn’t tell the teacher that he didn’t have a mother anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this is the fic that inspired the series!

Dean sits on the steps of the school, hands on his knees and eyes on his hands. There’s still glitter under his nails, on his jeans, probably in his hair too, but he can’t see it.

The sun is low by the time the Impala gives its familiar rumble. Dean doesn’t look up, not even when he hears the low boot snatch-clump of Dad’s footsteps.

“Dean,” Dad says.

Dad’s shoes are worn and splotchy with dried mud. And probably other stuff too, but Dean doesn’t want to think about that. He looks at them instead of at Dad.

“Look at me, Dean.”

That’s an order. Dean does, but it’s a skittish up-down look, and then it’s back to the boots.

Even the boots look angry now.

Dad talks at him, says some things. Dean tries not to listen to them. It’s very hard to listen and it’s very hard to speak and it’s very hard to be quiet and it’s all _hard._

He sniffs. A few tears leak out.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Dad snaps, and now Dean’s really crying. Crying and crying.

Dad tells him to stop, and Dean tries. He really does try. But it doesn’t work. The tears just keep going and going. He’s such a baby, so stupid.

“Just tell me what’s wrong!” Dad growls, and Dean knows he’s worried now, because he sounds even angrier.

Dean opens his mouth but no sound comes out.

He knows it makes Dad angry when he can’t speak but he can’t help it. His heart is pounding so hard and he wants to throw up and he’s scared and it _hurts._

 _I miss Mom,_ he thinks. He misses pie and birthdays and hugs and things he doesn’t really remember anymore but sort of feels in his gut.

He has glitter all over his hands and a glittery card in his back pocket, because he couldn’t tell the teacher that he didn’t have a mother anymore.

Dean’s snuffling stops after a while. Dad helps him up and back to the car. Dean crawls into the backseat, and Sammy is there all little and soft and chewing on a towel from last night’s motel.

Dean rubs the glitter from his hand onto Sammy’s hair. Sammy squirms and giggles and Dean remembers to smile.

Sammy doesn’t have a mother either. But he does have Dean and Dad.

That’s not so bad.


End file.
